grandelumierian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Haute couture
Haute couture ("high sewing" or "high dressmaking" or "high fashion") is the creation of exclusive custom-fitted clothing. Haute couture is high-end fashion that is constructed by hand from start to finish, made from high-quality, expensive, often unusual fabric and sewn with extreme attention to detail and finished by the most experienced and capable sewers, often using time-consuming, hand-executed techniques. Boutiques La Grande'' Mademoiselle ''- Mademoiselle Marie-Antoinette Roze ' Located along the Rue de Sainte Marguerite and established in 1729, La Grande Mademoiselle ''is ran by the fashionable Marie Antoinette Roze and her young daughters, Pauline, Jeanette and Antoinette. It's head patron is Empress Marie IV, other patrons include: Madame la Grande Dauphine and Madame la Princesse. * 'Dentelle en Rose' is another boutique owned by Mademoiselle Roze, located in the ''Place Dauphine. ''La Fleur d'Or ''- Madame Jeanne de La Noire Located along the Rue de Turenne ''near the ''Place Royale ''and established in 1699, ''La Fleur d'Or ''is run by Madame de La Noire. Its patrons include Madame and the famous ''"Mortemarettes". ''Route de la Soie - ''Monsieur Henri César La Poignard Located along the noble street of the Rue de Varenne, this exclusive establishment was founded in 1725 by the Cardinal de Mortemart. Route de la Soie is run by''' Henri César La Poignard. It is so called due to exclusively dealing with the finest Chinese silks. ''Paradis Trouvé'' - Monsieur Alexis-Léonard du Pin''' Located along the Rue des Poulies and established in 1705, Paradis Trouvé ''is ran by Alexis-Léonard du Pin. It's head patron is Emperor Louis Emmanuel, other patrons include: Monseigneur le Grand Dauphin, Monsieur le Prince and Louis-Michel Le Tellier. * '''La Grande Vue is another boutique owned by Monsieur de Besenval, located in the Place Dauphine Manufacturers Les Atours de Chantilly- Monsieur Jean-Jacques Moreau Located along the Rue de la Monnoie ''near the ''Louvre Palais on the north bank of the Seine river. It was founded in 1707, and was originally Patroned by Le Tellier family, and is now a household name among the nobility because of its popularity at carousels. The main manufacturing building is located in Chantilly. Les Ébénistes de Mortemart - Monsieur Claude-Siméon Passemant' Located on the Place Dauphine, this manufacturer was originally founded in 1634. Its beginnings as a cabinet maker later expanded to clock making alongside cabinets and other desks. Its original Patron was the Duc de Luynes, but once the Mortemart family patronised it, the manufacture moved to Mortemart. '''''Fabrication Textile de Val-de-Gracennoy- Madame Jeanne d'Eau Located next-door to Les Atours de Chantilly along the Rue de la Monnoie, ''Val-de-Gracennoy was founded in 1688 by Madame Henriette d'Eau, before it passed hands to her niece, Jeanne. Val-de-Gracennoy is known for its imported silks and amazing qualities of lace and fine fabrics. It is patroned mostly by the Le Tellier family, though countless boutiques purchase cloth from Val-de-Gracennoy. The main location of the manufacturing structure and warehouse is near Louvois, and named after a village that once stood near where the building is now. '''Tailors and Dressmakers' 'Mademoiselle Marie-Antoinette Tourvel Roze '(1700 - Present) Mlle. Marie Antoinette Roze was born in the commune of Saint-Avertin in the department of Indre-et-Loire. Antoinette was born into a wealthy Bourgeoisie family which meant she could receive a decent education, though this wasn't enough to escape the reality of taking up a trade. Antoinette moved to Paris, where she was apprenticed to a milliner, Mlle. de Moreau, and eventually became her business partner. Antoinette’s early success can be attributed to her good relations with the Duchesse de Savoie, Madame la Princesse and the Princesse de Conde. In 1729, Antoinette opened her own dress shop, Le Grand Mademoiselle, on the Rue de Sainte Marguerite and quickly found customers among influential noble ladies at court, many of whom followed her from Mlle. Moreau. Left a widow after the passing of her husband, Jean de Roze, her daughters assisted in taking up the jobs that her husband had occupied.Category:Articles relating to the Empire